Amor de Madre
by Mary6547
Summary: Hasta donde es capaz de llegar una madre por su hija? para Bella Renesmee y Allie son lo mas importante y haria cualquier cosa por ellas...
1. Summary completo

Introduccion

¿Hasta donde llega el amor de una madre?

¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por amor?

"Te acabas de meter con lo que mas amo en mi vida – sus ojos brillaron de rabia al decir estas palabras- ahora lo pagaras."

"Ustedes son lo mas importante que tengo"


	2. Introducción

Introducción

Isabella Marie Swan le Blake, princesa y futura reina de Azhorta, una comunidad donde brujas/os, hechiceras/os y hadas viven en armonía, a pesar de ser hibrida entre un humano y una bruja era siempre la mejor desde muy pequeña, a sus 10 años había que tener miedo cuando se presentaba ante sus contrincantes como Marie le Blake pues significaba la muerte del contrario.

Con 13 años decidió separarse de su lado de bruja e ir al mundo humano donde residían sus padres, pues su madre había renunciado a la magia antes de que Isabella naciera, ella estaba feliz de poder compartir sus padres sin la necesidad de la magia.

Mientras en Azhorta, su primo James se ponía en contacto con los mayores enemigos del reino, los Zhyn James quería el trono para el y necesitaba acabar con Isabella primero; James y algunos Zhyn fueron al mundo humano sin que nadie lo notara, Isabella estaba con su madre cuando las atacaron, defendiendo a su hija Renne se interpuso cuando le lanzaron un hechizo a Isabella dejándola ciega, la dejaron ahí y se llevaron a la niña.

Atada, amordazada y sin poder ver nada Isabella estaba asustada, James quería matarla al instante, pero antes de eso abuso de ella sin que pudiera defenderse, antes de que James diera la orden a los Zhyn para matarla llego la reina junto con parte de la guardia, James logro salir del lugar sin ser visto, ni reconocido por la reina o algún guardia.

8 meses después del incidente Isabella estaba de nuevo en el reino, dando a luz a una hermosa niña, a pesar de ser el resultado de una violación, Isabella adoraba a su niña, Allie Dayan Swan le Blake, los ojos de un amarillo intenso que desconcertó a muchos cuando vieron el color tan raro, incluso para la descendiente de una bruja, el cabello negro con destellos azules, todos idolatraban a la pequeña niña, todos menos James, quien sabia que si antes Isabella era un problema esa niña lo era aun mas.

Así fue como el día que Allie cumplió un año mando a matarla, Isabella presintió el peligro de su niña e inmediatamente apareció en el cuarto cuando el ballestero apuntaba a la pequeña que jugaba inocente con los peluches, en un momento de ira Isabella mato a aquel desgraciado sin darse cuenta que la niña presencio todo, cuando Allie empezó a llorar e Isabella vio el miedo en sus ojitos dijo que no haría mas magia ni mataría mas nunca.

Renunciando, como su madre, a su lado mágico Isabella fue enviada al mundo humano pero su pequeña debía quedarse pues era una bruja y no podía mezclarse con humanos, fue duro para Isabella separarse de su niña sin embargo cada 2 meses le era permitido visitar a su pequeña. Al principio la niña se rehusaba a ver a su madre pues tenia miedo por lo que había presenciado, poco a poco Isabella la convenció de que ella jamás le haría daño y la niña volvió a aceptarla.

Los años pasaron cuando Isabella tenia 17 años sus padres se mudaron a Forks, ahí Isabella encontraría amigos irremplazables y al amor de su vida.


	3. Conociendo a Allie

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y ehm solo la historia es de mi loca cabecita :D

Aquí se supone ya paso el primer y segundo libro de la saga pero con ciertos cambios

1- Bella no es atacada por James solo por Victoria y Laurent (este ultimo tomara la posición de James para poder cuadrar todo)

2- Jacob no tiene ese odio por Edward

3- Los Cullen si saben de la Existencia de Allie más no saben que Bella en su pasado había matado sin compasión.

4- Edward no llego a dejara sola.

fin de las explicaciones, disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

-BELLS LEVÁNTATE!- grito la duende para despertarme

-Dios Alice debes recordar que ahora soy humana -le dije para que bajara a sus gritos

-Bells prometiste que en esta visita conoceríamos a Allie que podríamos ir contigo porque ya tienes tu mayoría de edad -puso esos ojitos a los que no se les puede

negar nada y buehh es Alice contra ella nadie.

-ok ok ya me levante Alice, por cierto ¿a quienes incluyes en el viaje? -pregunte mientras me levantaba y buscaba mis cosas para asearme.

-dahh ps obvio, Edward, Esme, Emmet y Yo. Jazz tiene que arreglar unos papeles, Rose bueno tu sabes que Rose aun no te acepta y Carlise tiene guardia y no la

puede posponer - me respondió a una velocidad tal que tuve a agudizar el oído para entenderla.

Me bañe me arregle un poco y Alice me ayudo a envolver el regalo que le tenia a Allie, cuando salimos ahi se encontraban todos esperando por mi, desde q supieron

de la existencia de Allie todos se morían por conocerla, en especial la duende que ya se había autoproclamado tía-madrina de mi hija, nada me podía hacer mas feliz

que el hecho de que aceptaran a mi pequeña de esa forma tan especial.

***Flash Back***

Edward tú me amas? -hoy era el día debía contarle todo a Edward.

caro que si Bella ¿aun lo dudas?- me beso tiernamente los labios.

entonces hay algo que debes saber - vi como su expresión cambio a una de total confusión.- hace 4 años yo di a luz una pequeña, fruto de una violación, un año

después de su nacimiento yo me vi obligada a dejarla con mi abuela pues renuncie a un mundo lleno de magia - Edward trataba de entender mis palabras pero en su

mirada podía notar que no entendía todo totalmente- te mostrare mi mundo -busque una caja musical hecha por mi abuela que se abría mediante una serie de

palabras en un idioma perdido y que mostraba Azhorta en plenitud.

Esto es... in...increíble Bells -dijo Edward asombrado por la belleza y magia de Azhorta.- Por eso nunca nos tuviste miedo, en tu mundo nosotros seriamos algo

normal.

Si bueno algo así -dije con un gran sonrojo.

y bueno Bells cuando nos presentas a tu niña? -Alice un día de estos iba a matarme de un susto de donde había salido!

ehhm bueno supongo que debo preguntar primero si los puedo llevar conmigo después de mi mayoría de edad -Alice casi daba brincos de alegría.

***Fin Flash Back***

-y bueno Bells tu diriges - Me adentre en el bosque hasta estar en el corazón del mismo, ahi había una puerta, metí la llave y abrió el portal a Azhorta, deje que

todos pasaran y por ultimo entre yo quitando la llave, la puerta daba a lo que era mi habitación, seguía como la ultima vez que la vi, una cama de dos plazas con

cortinas de seda, un techo muy alto con criaturas mágicas dibujadas, las paredes moradas con mas dibujos, una ventana con un mosaico de un centauro la puerta del

armario, la del baño y por ultimo la de la entrada principal.

Salimos de mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras para buscar a mi abuela, como pensé estaba desayunando en el jardín junto con mis primos. Todos se alegraron de

verme, pregunte por Allie y como pensaba seguía durmiendo.

-bueno es que como siempre llegas mas tarde no pensé en despertarla antes - se disculpo mi abuela.

-no te preocupes esto es culpa de Alice -rayos primer error no los había presentado- por cierto abuela estos son los amigos que te dije que vendrían a conocer a

Allie.

-la que tiene pinta de duende sacado de película de terror es Alice -. mucho gusto señora- dijo Alice con su usual hiperactividad.

-El grandote que parece un oso es Emmet; Ella es Esme es como una segunda madre para mi -dije mientras Esme se acercaba a saludar

-y por ultimo el es...-no pude terminar de decirlo porque un grito me interrumpió

-EDWARD! -si Allie había reconocido a Edward- MAMI! ya llegaste -corrió a mis brazos, donde la espere para darle un "hipermegaabrazote" como decía

ella.

-jajaja si el es Edward -dije mirando a mi abuela- si amor y mira traje amigos que querían conocerte -los ojos le brillaron pues desde que le mostré la foto donde

salíamos todos había insistido en conocerlos.

-Tu debes ser Edward verdad? -pregunto mi pequeña con esa sonrisa tan linda -.

-Si yo soy Edward y tu debes se Allie la hija de Bella- mi hija asintio tan rápido que creí que se le saldría la cabeza -.

-sip sip sip esa soy yo, tu eres el novio de mi mami que se la quiere comer? - nota mental no decir mis pensamientos en voz alta en presencia de Allie.

-jajaja bueno se puede decir que si, pero no te preocupes no le haré nada a tu mami.

-jeje no no me preocupa mi mami jajaja sino tu jajajaja- ok es hora de intervenir.

-y bien nena no vas a saludar a los demás?

-jajajaja tranqui mami no iba a meter la pata* tan feo - me dijo riéndose a carcajadas- Hola abu, tíos, tías buenos días, los quiero mucho -dijo aun mas rápido que

cuando le hablo a Edward- Vamos a mi cuarto quiero que veas lo que puedo hacer ahora mami, vamos, vamos, ustedes también -dijo refiriéndose a los Cullen

Todos seguimos a Allie a su cuarto, su cama era alta y tenia unas escaleras, toda la decoración era parecida a la de mi habitación, dibujos en el techo y algunas

paredes, la puerta a su armario (que era mas grande que la misma habitación porque en eso se parecía a Alice, ama comprar ropa) la de su baño, y algunas figuras

de cristal en una mesita que tenía

-Mira mami puedo hacer que las figuras de cristal bailen -nos dijo emocionadísima por su logro- DANCER! -inmediatamente las figuras empezaron a bailar

dejando maravillados a los Cullen- Stem! -las figuras obedecieron volvieron a su posición original - viste mami, vieron todos!

-Si princesa, has mejorado mucho en todo -le dije orgullosa a mi hija que brincaba y giraba de felicidad

- Wow eso fue increíble Allie, no creí que eso fuera posible -halagó Alice a mi hija que no cabía en si de felicidad

-Tu crees Alice? bueno mi mami dice que la magia todo lo puede si confías en ti mismo -los ojos le brillaron a Allie cuando dijo eso- ah por cierto mi mami me dijo

que teníamos algo en común a parte de que nuestros nombres se parecen.

-y que es eso que tenemos en común?- pregunto Alice algo desconcertada y emocionada

-LAS COMPRAS! -grito a todo pulmón Allie

-EN SERIO! GENIAL! -grito aun mas alto Alice, en mala hora se me ocurrió juntar a mi a dos diablitas de las compras que por cierto tienen unos

pulmones impresionantes.

HAY QUE IR DE COMPRAS!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo viendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno...

* * *

><p>*Meter la pata: Cometer un error muy grande.<p> 


	4. De compras

En el capitulo anterior

¡HAY QUE IR DE COMPRAS!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo viendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno..."

Capitulo 2

Después de esa mirada lo próximo que supe fue que estábamos frente a uno de los centros comerciales mas grandes de Azhorta (cuando digo grande es GRANDE), nos hicieron recorrer TODO el centro comercial, comprando distintas cosas, vestidos, zapatos, carteras y otras cosas que ni se para que se utilizan.

4 Horas después

-Mami vamos a comer tengo hambre - dijo Allie mirando hacia la parte de comidas.

-¿que quieres comer princesa? -le pregunto Edward con una sonrisa

-Umm no quiero comer aquí, mami vamos a comer pizza de esa que me traes de tu mundo -exclamo ilusionada.

-pero mi niña hoy no traje pizza.

-pero tu sabes hacerla mami, vamos a hacerla si? -unas cuantas horas con Alice y ya le había enseñado a manipular a la gente.

- Ok ok pero hace falta comprar algunas cosas mas y...

-VAMOS A COMPRAR ENTONCES!- otra vez me gritaron las 2 locas.

Salimos del centro comercial con miles de bolsas que si no fuera por la magia, no hubieran entrado en la maletera de la camioneta. Llegamos al súper y Edward , Esme y yo fuimos buscando los ingredientes para la pizza mientras Allie, Alice y Emmett buscaban lo que le iban a poner arriba.

-Allie Dayan Swan le Blake! Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Emmett McCarty Cullen! ¿porque demonios hay tantos dulces en el carrito?- habían llenado el carrito con chocolate, marsmellos*, caramelos, galletas, nutella y muchos otros dulces que no pensé que existirían, en cantidades industriales.

-fueron ellos dos mami yo solo busque la salsa, y los cositos que parecen honguitos, todo lo demás lo metieron ellos -se defendió Allie señalando a los dos vampiros.

-Emmett, Alice, se puede saber ¿porque metieron dulces? si Allie no come esa cantidad de dulces y yo menos! sin contar el hecho de que ustedes NO COMEN!-grite algo molesta.

-pero Bells queremos que Allie nos diga a que sabe la pizza con todo eso arriba - mi hija los miro como si estuvieran locos, y en realidad están locos.

-yo no voy a comer la pizza con todos esos dulces, me caen muy bien, pero moriría del dolor de barriga si hiciera esa locura - recuérdenme darle un premio a esta niña

-Bueno ustedes dos van a ir a devolver todo a su sitio -dijo Esme con seriedad a sus dos hijos.

-Esta bien mamá - dijeron al unísono bajando la cabeza y caminando de vuelta a devolver todos los dulces.

Edward estaba que se tiraba al suelo del ataque de risa que tenia, si no fuera un vampiro se hubiera muerto por la falta de aire, Allie no estaba mejor pues ver a los dos vampiros adultos ser regañados así por su madre le causaba mucha gracia.

-Allie, Edward no es de buena educación que se ria así de ellos.

-jajaja Esme no te molestes, es que es muy divertido, verlos tan grandotes siendo regañados por ti jeje -dijo mi hija que todavía podía hablar pues Edward seguía muerto de risa.

Emmett y Alice llegaron, pagamos todo y fuimos a la camioneta que, insisto de no ser por la magia no hubiera entrado nada. Decidí llevarlos a mi casa en Azhorta y no al palacio pues a mi nana no le gusta que usen su cocina. Al llegar Esme quedo encantada con el jardín delantero, y me pregunto si tenia utensilios para ella poder llevarse algunas de las flores ahí plantadas pues solo se daban en Azhorta y no en el mundo Humano, le di las herramientas y encantada se puso a trabajar, Alice se fue directo a mi cuarto para ver la ropa que había comprado, así que me quede sola con Emmett, Edward y Allie en la cocina para preparar la pizza.

* * *

><p>Este me salio cortito, pero quería dejar la preparación de la pizza en un capitulo a parte.<p>

con este me tarde un poquito más por que tenía la defensa de mi tesis y no pude escribir.

ya los otros capítulos los subiré más rápido

* Marsmellos: son unos dulces que son suavecitos y parecen malvaviscos


	5. Cocinando con los Cullen y la despedida

Capitulo 3

-Y bien Bells ¿que se supone debemos hacer?- pregunto Emmett sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

-Ustedes no harán nada porque quiero mi cocina intacta al final de la preparación- dije quitándole las bolsas y ollas a Emmett.

Edward se reía en silencio, cosa que no puedo decir de Allie que estaba muriéndose de risa en los brazos de mi novio al vernos a Emmett y a mí.

-Ustedes dos porque no mejor me ayudan y entretienen a Emmett en otra cosa...Emmett cuidad...-demasiado tarde, Emmett había roto las copas de vidrio.

-Bells yo...perdón...no las vi...lo siento.

-Ok Em tranquilo, solo trata de no romper mas nada.

-Mami es que queremos ayudarte, no hay nada divertido para hacer.

Al parecer mi hija tiene el mismo don de Alice, no puedes negarles NADA.

-Esta bien pueden ayudarme, pero sin romper nada y siguiendo mis instrucciones.-los tres asintieron con una sonrisa de triunfo, en que estado quedara mi pobre cocina.

-Bueno Emmett ahí esta la cantidad que se va a usar de cada ingrediente, pones la cantidad en los envases y lo demás lo vas guardando; Edward puedes ir por los moldes que están en el ultimo cuarto del pasillo y lavarlos-los dos asintieron y se pusieron a hacer lo que les pedí- y tu mi niña me ayudaras en la preparación, lávate las manos y cuando estén bien secas te pones harina en ellas.

Emmett termino rápido su tarea mientras Edward aun no regresaba, algo extraño pues los moldes estaban muy cerca de la puerta, Allie ya estaba lista y empezamos a mezclar los ingredientes que Emmett nos iba pasando y Edward seguía sin aparecer.

-Emmett puedes ir a ver ¿por que tarda tanto Edward en regresar?.

-Claro Bells ya regreso.-Em se fue por Edward y Allie y yo terminamos la mezcla de la masa.

-Oye Bells aquí están los moldes y Edward, al parecer mi hermanito se perdió en la inmensidad del cuarto-Exclamo Emmett riéndose estruendosamente.

-No es eso es que ahí hay muchas cosas curiosas.

-La curiosidad mato al dato Ed- le dijo mi pequeña con una gran sonrisa la cual Edward le correspondió

-Bueno laven rápido esos moldes para poder poner el resto de los ingredientes- le dije mientras Allie empezaba a rallar el queso y yo abría las latas de salsa- Ya vengo voy a lavarme las manos mientras ustedes pongan un poco de harina en el molde para que la masa no se pegue al cocinarse.- y me fui a lavar las manos.

-AHI DIOS SANTO QUE LE HICIERON A MI COCINA!- habían llenado TODO de harina

-Fue Emmett mami el empezó todo- se defendió mi hija señalando a Em que era quien tenia la bolsa de harina en sus manos.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN -mi novio me miro asustado – puedes explicarme ¿por que mi cocina es un desastre? y ¿por que dejaste que hicieran TODO ESTO?

-Amor fue un accidente, íbamos a ponerle la harina al molde y Allie se tropezó y ensucio de harina a Emmett y bueno tu ya lo conoces agarro la bolsa y empezó a llenarnos de harina a todos -lo dijo algo rápido para mi entendimiento humano pero había captado la idea.

-Voy a ir a limpiar a Allie y ustedes dos -dije señalándolos alternativamente - van a limpiar todo esto para cuando nosotras regresemos.

-Mami ¿y mi pizza?

-ahorita cuando todo este limpio yo te la termino de hacer, SOLA -dije mirándolos a los tres esta vez.

Deje a los Cullen ahí y me fui a la habitación de Allie para que se bañara y cambiara, ahí estaba Alice revisando ropa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ah Allie ¿que te paso?

-Como si no lo supieras Alice TU viste todo y fuiste incapaz de advertirme que le harían eso a mi cocina!

-No Bells yo si escuche lo que paso pero aquí no puedo ver nada - se defendió Alice.

-Esta bien te creo, Allie métete a bañar mientras yo voy a ver como van ese par de niños grandes con la cocina, Alice puede ayudarte a buscar ropa, verdad que si Alice?.

-Claro que si, báñate rápido y así te podré probar la ropa que compramos en el centro comercial!

Ahí las deje mientras bajaba a ver como iba mi cocina, ya casi habían terminado todo, Emmett terminaba de secar los platos y ollas que se habían ensuciado de harina mientras Edward barría la harina del piso, cuando terminaron yo misma puse un poco de harina en el molde y fui por la masa que habíamos guardado en la nevera por suerte, la extendí en el molde y le puse la salsa, queso, jamón y unos champiñones que había llevado el mes pasado a Allie le encantaban, termine con queso rallado y un poco mas de salsa y la metí al horno, no era muy grande pero a final de cuentas solo íbamos a comer Allie y yo.

-Listo, ahora los quiero lejos de mi cocina, y de cualquier cosa que se pueda romper. -eso ultimo lo dije mirando a Emmett directamente.

-Pero nos vamos a aburrir mucho Bells no hay nada que hacer, además con eso de que mi Rosi no vino

-Emmett Cullen! deja de pensar en eso en este momento -al parecer los pensamientos de Emmett no le agradaron a Edward.

-Pues salte de mi cabeza lector de mentes.

En eso aparecieron Allie y Alice, iban muy lindas las dos, Allie llevaba un vestido de japonesa lila con pequeños dragones en negro y plateado, unas sandalias bajitas y Alice le había hecho los moñitos de japonesa, se veía muy linda, Alice en cambio llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla amarillo, un amarillo que solo a ella se le ve lindo, tenia una flor naranja en una de las tiras y unos tacones aguja altísimos.

-Oh pero que japonesita tan linda -elogio Edward a mi niña mientras ella corría a sus brazos.

-Gracias Ed, mami ¿cuando estará lista mi pizza?.

-En unos 10 o 15 minutos mi amor ten paciencia.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -escuchamos el grito y todos salimos corriendo al porche donde estaba Esme que era quien había gritado.

A penas salimos Esme se oculto detrás de nosotros señalando los que la había asustado.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- no pude evitar empezar a reírme y Allie me siguió pues nos parecía cómico que siendo vampira Esme se asustara del pequeño fénix que estaba posado en la reja de la casa.

-Hola Rey ¿como estas? -dijo Allie acercándose al fénix y acariciándolo con una gran sonrisa. Rey abrió sus alas produciendo un sonido maravilloso en respuesta a la pregunta de mi hija.

-Esme no me digas que la mascota de Allie te asusto -dije mirándola y aguantando la risa.

-Es que esa cosa llego en una bola de fuego -dijo todavía con miedo.

-Rey es un fénix, al volar parece que fuera una bola de fuego, pero no quema- le explico mi hija a Esme mientras traía a Rey en sus brazos para presentarle a los Cullen.- mira Rey ella es la señora Esme, el grandote es Emmett, el de al lado es Edward y ella es Alice.

-Hola Rey, un gusto conocerte- se adelanto Alice acariciando a Rey como lo había hecho al principio Allie, de nuevo Rey emitió ese sonido maravilloso que solo el podía producir.

-será mejor que entremos la pizza ya va a estar Allie -todos entramos y me dirigí a la cocina, en efecto ya no le faltaba mucho a la pizza, Edward la saco por mi ya que estaba muy caliente el molde, dividí la pizza en 2 platos y fui por el plato de Rey para servirle también.

llegamos a la sala le di su plato a Allie y puse el de Rey en una mesa donde el llego feliz a comer, así transcurrió el tiempo contando anécdotas de mis visitas y todos estaban encantados con Allie, pero el día llegaba a su fin y debíamos regresar, nos fuimos de regreso a palacio Allie se despidió de todos haciéndonos prometer que iríamos la otra semana a verla y que lleváramos al resto de la familia.

-Tito Emm promete que traerás los juegos que dijiste - le pidió mi pequeña a Emmett que ya se había convertido en su Tito Em.

-Claro que si pequeña y veras que nos vamos a divertir en grande.

-Tía Al fue muy divertido ir de compras contigo.

-Lo mismo digo Allie, ojala tu mama fuera así, jajaja -rieron las dos por mi renuencia a las compras.

-Abu Esme la próxima vez me enseñaras a sacar las plantas y que no se mueran así como tú sacaste esa.

-Claro que si pequeña y gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu abuelita.- si Esme pudiera ya estaría llorando de la emoción.

-Edward tienes que cuidar mucho a mi mami, y hacerla feliz, porque sino lo haces te las veras conmigo.

-Voy a cuidar a tu madre con mi vida si es necesario.- Edward se había encariñado con Allie y ella con el.

-Bueno mi niña ya nos tenemos que ir, prometo que vendremos la próxima semana, y te traeré todo lo que te gusta comer, ven acá mi amor.-Allie corrió a mis brazos , como me gustaría poder llevármela y tenerla conmigo siempre.

"pronto será así, en unos meses Allie tendrá edad suficiente, y como tienes una familia para cuidarla los derechos sobre ella volverán a ti" dijo mi abuela telepáticamente para que mas nadie se enterara. "Gracias abu, y gracias por cuidarla". así nos despedimos, y regresamos a nuestro mundo felices del día que habíamos pasado con Allie.

* * *

><p>No me odien, siento haber tardado tanto, pero primero el internet no lo pague y luego sufri un lapsus en la inspiracion U.U pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero poder actualizar mas frecuentemente.<p>

dejen reviews que son la mejor paga que hay :D


	6. La visita a Azhorta Pov Edward

Espero no haber tardado mucho esta vez, este es el capitulo anterior pero desde el punto de vista de Edwar, disfrutenlo :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Pov Edward.

Habíamos llegado a conocer a Allie, al entrar al palacio solo podía ver los pensamientos de mi familia, de inmediato pensé que tal vez por eso no podía leer los pensamientos de Bella, su familia era inmune a mi don, todos eran muy amables, la niña dios era preciosa, idéntica a Bella solo que el cabello de Allie era negro con destellos azules y sus ojos eran amarillos, cosa que haría que pareciera familia de nosotros por nuestros ojos dorados, a penas Alice y Allie descubrieron que compartían pasatiempos nos vimos todos junto con unos guardias en la entrada del centro comercial mas grande que halla visto en mi vida, lo peor era que a los demás si podía leerles la mente y eran mas difícil callar esas mentes que las de los humanos, fuimos de tienda en tienda sin parar hasta que Allie le dijo a su madre que tenia hambre, pero no quería lo que allí vendían sino que Bells le hiciera una pizza, valla que era una niña consentida pues mi Bella acepto de inmediato, fuimos a comprar los ingredientes y en ves de ir al palacio, fuimos a una casa algo alejada donde se respiraba paz, era una casa hermosa un jardín del que de inmediato mi madre quedo enamorada

-"esas flores son hermosas, que colores, como quisiera tener alguna"- sonreí pues mi madre parecía un a niña en una juguetería, de inmediato le pregunto a Bella que clase de flores eran y si tenia algunas herramientas para ella llevarse algunas para la casa, Bella le dijo que solo se daban ahí en Azhorta y encantada le presto algunas herramientas y mi madre se puso a trabajar.

-Yo voy al cuarto con las bolsas quiero ver toda la ropa que compramos- dijo Alice subiendo al cuarto de Bella. En la cocina solo quedamos Emmett, Allie, Bella y yo.

-Y bien Bells ¿que se supone debemos hacer?- pregunto Emmett sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

-Ustedes no harán nada porque quiero mi cocina intacta al final de la preparación- dijo Bells quitándole las bolsas y ollas a Emmett que parecía que... bueno no parecía Emmett siempre ha sido un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Allie estaba en mis brazos muriéndose de risa al ver discutir a ese par, yo trataba de controlarme pero si daba mucha risa.

-Ustedes dos porque no mejor me ayudan y entretienen a Emmett en otra cosa...Emmett cuidad...-tarde hasta para los reflejos de un vampiro, Emmett-cabeza hueca-Cullen había roto varias copas de vidrio. Bella lo miraba de una forma muy asesina.

-Bells yo...perdón...no las vi...lo siento.-"que no me mate, que no me mate, soy demasiado joven y sexy para morir" yo no podía mas que reír con los pensamientos de Emmett, Bella iba poco a poco relajándose.

-Ok Em tranquilo, solo trata de no romper mas nada. -dijo Bella limpiando los restos de vidrio.

-Mami es que queremos ayudarte, no hay nada divertido para hacer. -Wow la pequeña esta era muy persuasiva pues la cara de Bella demostraba que haría lo que pidiera su hija, eso me recordaba al pequeño duende Alice a quien no se le podía negar nada.

-Esta bien pueden ayudarme, pero sin romper nada y siguiendo mis instrucciones.-dijo severamente mí Bells y nosotros tres asentimos con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno Emmett ahí esta la cantidad que se va a usar de cada ingrediente, pones la cantidad en los envases y lo demás lo vas guardando; Edward puedes ir por los moldes que están en el ultimo cuarto del pasillo y lavarlos- Ambos asentimos y mientras Emmett empezaba a contar yo fui al cuarto que dijo Bells, mas que un cuarto parecía un almacén, habían estantes llenos de objetos y cajas grandes, el cuarto era grande y no veía moldes por ningún lado, trate de oler el metal característico de los moldes pero había mucho metal como para saber exactamente cual era el molde, había una caja que olía demasiado a metal así que esa fue la primera que abrí, habían protectores de guerra de distintas formas, eran de una mujer por la forma de los protectores de pecho, no podía imaginarme a mi bella con eso puesto, ella no era de estar en guerras ni nada de eso, cerré la caja y seguí buscando y encontré debajo de un estante un libro rojo con un dragón dibujado en plateado, abrí el libro y la primera hoja tenia una letra hermosa

"Este diario pertenece a Isabella Marie Swan le Blake leerlo sin mi permiso podría llevarte a la muerte no te recomiendo que sigas leyendo"

Iba a leer mas cuando apareció Emmett diciendo que ya había tardado demasiado, iba a contestarle que no encontraba los moldes cuando vi que estaban al lado de la puerta, los agarre y le dije a Emmett que ahí habían muchas cosas.

-Oye Bells aquí están los moldes y Edward, al parecer mi hermanito se perdió en la inmensidad del cuarto-Exclamo Emmett riéndose estruendosamente.

-No es eso es que ahí hay muchas cosas curiosas.- dije algo apenado por mi tardanza e intromisión,

-La curiosidad mato al dato Ed- me dijo Allie con una gran sonrisa que correspondí inmediatamente, sinceramente esa niña era un sol.

-Bueno laven rápido esos moldes para poder poner el resto de los ingredientes- dijo Bells mientras abría las latas de salsa y Allie empezaba a rallar el queso- Ya vengo voy a lavarme las manos mientras ustedes pongan un poco de harina en el molde para que la masa no se pegue al cocinarse.

Allie fue por la harina para ponerle al molde, accidentalmente dejo caer algo de harina en Emmett, quien sin previo aviso empezó a llenar todo de harina Allie reía y reía igual que Emmett, en eso apareció Bella por la puerta y vio todo con horror.

-AHI DIOS SANTO QUE LE HICIERON A MI COCINA!-Exclamo Bella ahora con una mirada asesina

-Fue Emmett mami el empezó todo- se defendió Allie señalando a Em que era quien tenia la bolsa de harina en sus manos.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN -mire a Bella asustado pues parecía que fuera a arrancarme la cabeza de un momento a otro - puedes explicarme ¿por que mi cocina es un desastre? y ¿por que dejaste que hicieran TODO ESTO?

-Amor fue un accidente, íbamos a ponerle la harina al molde y Allie se tropezó y le callo harina a Emmett y bueno tu ya lo conoces agarro la bolsa y empezó a llenarnos de harina a todos -dije casi a velocidad vampirica haciendo que Bells se concentrara mas en entenderme que en lo demás.

-Voy a ir a limpiar a Allie y ustedes dos -dijo señalándonos a Emm y a mi - van a limpiar todo esto para cuando nosotras regresemos.

-Mami ¿y mi pizza?

-ahorita cuando todo este limpio yo te la termino de hacer, SOLA - dijo advirtiéndonos con la mirada que ni nos acercáramos mientras ella terminaba, salio de la cocina con Allie y Emmett y yo empezamos a limpiar todo

"como me hubiera gustado tener a mi Ross aquí bañada solo de harina desnuda" los pensamientos de Emmett empezaron a mostrar a Rosalie en posiciones comprometedoras.

-Emmett por favor deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en limpiar.

-No es mi culpa que te la pases espiando el pensamiento de los demás.

Seguimos con nuestro trabajo hasta que llego Bella a ver lo que hacíamos, espero pacientemente en la puerta hasta que terminamos de limpiar, y ella misma se encargo de terminar de hacer lo que faltaba para la Pizza.

-Listo, ahora los quiero lejos de mi cocina, y de cualquier cosa que se pueda romper. -eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Emmett directamente.

-Pero nos vamos a aburrir mucho Bells no hay nada que hacer, además con eso de que mi Rosi no vino-"de inmediato se imagino a Rosalie con un disfraz de gatubela y el amarrado y yo no quería saber mas nada.

-Emmett Cullen! Deja de pensar en eso en este momento - dije algo molesto por tener que aguantar ver todo eso

-Pues salte de mi cabeza lector de mentes.

En eso aparecieron Allie y Alice, iban muy lindas las dos, Allie llevaba un vestido de japonesa lila con pequeños dragones en negro y plateado, unas sandalias bajitas y Alice le había hecho los moñitos de japonesa, se veía muy linda, Alice en cambio llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla amarillo y sus tacones.

-Oh pero que japonesita tan linda -le dije a Allie quien de inmediato corrió a mis brazos.

-Gracias Ed, mami ¿cuando estará lista mi pizza?.-pregunto la niña sintiendo el olor de la pizza cocinándose

-En unos 10 o 15 minutos mi amor ten paciencia.-respondió cariñosamente mi Bells, me encantaba verla así de maternal, me alegraba el hecho de que no le quitaría eso cuando la transformara en una de nosotros.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el grito de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos y de inmediato corrimos a donde ella estaba

A penas salimos Esme se oculto detrás de nosotros señalando lo que la había asustado, era un ave grande y con tonalidades naranja y rojo, extrañamente allí y Bella no hicieron mas que empezar a reírse pues al parecer ellas no temían al gran ave, incluso Allie se acerco tranquilamente a saludarlo.

-Hola Rey ¿como estas? -dijo Allie acercándose al gran ave y acariciándolo con una gran sonrisa. Rey abrió sus alas produciendo un sonido hermoso que jamás había escuchado

-Esme no me digas que la mascota de Allie te asusto -dijo Bells mirando a mi madre y aguantando la risa.

-Es que esa cosa llego en una bola de fuego -dijo todavía con miedo.

-Rey es un fénix, al volar parece que fuera una bola de fuego, pero no quema- explico Allie tranquilamente a Esme mientras traía a Rey en sus brazos- mira Rey ella es la señora Esme, el grandote es Emmett, el de al lado es Edward y ella es Alice.

-Hola Rey, un gusto conocerte- se adelanto Alice acariciando a Rey como lo había hecho al principio Allie, de nuevo Rey emitió el mismo sonido que cuando Allie se había acercado a el.

-será mejor que entremos la pizza ya va a estar Allie -dijo Bells mientras todos entrábamos de nuevo y ella e dirigía a la cocina por la comida, llego con tres platos, el de Allie, el de ella y el de Rey.

La tarde pasó entre cuentos, anécdotas y muchas risas de parte de todos, cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse todos regresamos al palacio para despedirnos, se notaba como Allie trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras se despedía de nosotros.

-Tito Emm promete que traerás los juegos que dijiste - le dijo Allie a Emmett quien se había convertido en su Tito Em.

-Claro que si pequeña y veras que nos vamos a divertir en grande.

-Tía Al fue muy divertido ir de compras contigo.

-Lo mismo digo Allie, ojala tu mama fuera así, jajaja -rieron las dos por la renuencia de Bells a las compras.

-Abu Esme la próxima vez me enseñaras a sacar las plantas y que no se mueran así como tú sacaste esa.

-Claro que si pequeña y gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu abuelita.- si Esme pudiera ya estaría llorando de la emoción.

Por ultimo se dirigió a mí y tratando de sonar seria me dijo.

-Edward tienes que cuidar mucho a mi mami, y hacerla feliz, porque sino lo haces te las veras conmigo.

-Voy a cuidar a tu madre con mi vida si es necesario.- para que negarlo adoraba a Allie, era como ver a mi Bells en miniatura.

-Bueno mi niña ya nos tenemos que ir, prometo que vendremos la próxima semana, y te traeré todo lo que te gusta comer, ven acá mi amor.- dijo Bella quien también estaba a punto de llorar, miro a su abuela un instante y luego su cara cambio a una de alegría, así nos despedimos prometiendo regresar dentro de una semana para ver a Allie

* * *

><p>Sus Reviews son la mejor paga :D gracias por leer lo que mi cabecita loca inventa<p> 


	7. Plan para seducir a Edward

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo tiene alto contenido de palabras sexuales, y de lemmon.

Disculpen la tardanza en la actualización pero no sabia como expresar en palabras lo que ya tenía pensado para este capi. Y la universidad no me da mucho chance tampoco u.u bueno sin mas rodeos el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 Plan para seducir a Edward<p>

Después de la visita, los Cullen se retiraron a su casa, menos Edward que me acompaño hasta la mía donde, sorprendentemente, estaba Charlie.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar jovencita?

-Hoy tenia visita con Allie papa y esta vez Edward vino conmigo.

-Oh ya entiendo, parece que ya conociste a mi nieta - Charlie miraba a Edward como analizándolo por el hecho de ya conocer a Allie.

-Charlie Swan deja ya de ver así al pobre muchacho que lo vas a asustar - mi madre reprendió a mi padre y el dejo de mirar a Edward. - y bien Edward ya conoces nuestro secreto y a Allie, supongo que eso significa que dentro de poco serás legalmente nuestro yerno, ¿no es as Isabella?

A mi madre no se le escapa nada.

-Supones bien Renne, yo AMO a Bella y también he quedado enamorado de ese angelito que es Allie -Edward respondió primero que yo, el si no tenia dudas del matrimonio, umm ahora que recuerdo..., voy a llamar a Alice.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Edward, Bells supo escoger bien. -dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa

-Si mama, tengo a mi lado a un gran hombre, ehm amor...- en eso empezó a sonar el tlf de Edward quien contesto algo extrañado y me paso el tlf.

-"YA LO VI TODO! -tuve que alejar el tlf de mi oído para no quedar sorda con semejante grito- Bells eres una genio, todo te va a salir muy bien"

-Si Alice te llamaba para otra cosa es que..

-"No te preocupes que de mi boca no saldrá nada" - y corto, sinceramente Alice es capaz de volver loco a cualquier persona, le pase el tlf a Edward que me miraba confundido, no se en que momento de la uni-conversación de Alice mis padres nos habían dejado solos a Edward y a mi.

-¿Que es lo que Alice no dirá?

-De un regalo que le tengo a Renne - le dije bajito para que "Renne no escuchara" -dentro de poco es su cumpleaños y quería hacer algo especial para ella y ps no quiero que sepa nada.

Por primera vez Edward se creyó mi mentira, debe ser porque no era una mentira del todo pues si planeaba hacerle algo a mi madre pero esa no fue la razón por la que llame a Alice.

-Bueno mi amor me tocan mis 5 min. de humana mientras me baño y cambio.

-Si, además es hora de que tu novio salga oficialmente de tu casa -me dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que matan y que me hacían olvidar como se respira- Bells tienes que respirar jaja.

-Si, si ríete, bueno Edward "Hasta mañana"- me do un beso y salio.

Tenia que llegar rápido al cuarto de baño para arreglarme toda, de subida pase por la habitación de mis padres, donde me despedí de ellos, y seguí hasta mi cuarto donde saque lo que usaría para dormir "ojala y Edward no me deje dormir esta noche" y salí al baño donde puse bien caliente el agua, me bañe rapidísimo y salí con la toalla puesta, me seque el cabello y me puse un BabyDoll azul oscuro semi-transparente y un pequeño hilo del mismo color que el BabyDoll, encima una bata de seda azul con detalles en plateado que taparía mi escasa vestimenta mientras Edward llegaba, me senté en la cama y minutos después ya Edward estaba a mi lado.

Plan A

Fase 1 "La conversación"

-Amor, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -le dije mientras hacia círculos con mi dedo en su pecho

-Claro princesa, tu dirás

-¿Por que es que no quieres intentar hacer el amor conmigo antes del matrimonio? -pregunte sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Amor esto ya lo hablamos -dijo incorporándose y llevándome con el hasta quedar los dos sentados uno frente al otro- puedo lastimarte si no me controlo lo suficiente, también que te dije que quiero hacer las cosas bien, tu eres una señorita y no puedo tomarte así de simple.

Fase 2 "Despertar su deseo y hacerlo caer en la tentación"

Estaba harta de sus excusas que parecían mas para convencerse el mismo de porque no lo hacíamos que para convencerme a mi, le di la espalda y con cuidado desate la bata que tenia puesta y así poder dejar que Edward viera el BabyDoll (Cortesía de mi madre aunque sea difícil de creer) me puse frente a el y al parecer funciono porque sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo al verme así, termine de quitarme la bata y Edward seguía sentado en mi cama en la misma posición solo que sus ojos se movían por todo mi cuerpo, me senté a horcajadas sobre el y sus manos se movieron a mi cadera, empecé a besarlo y poco a poco nos fuimos acostando, yo movía lentamente mi cadera para rozar nuestros sexos a través de la tela y podía sentir como el pantalón de Edward poco a poco cedía ante su erección que ya estaba deseosa de sentir dentro, Edward nos dio la vuelta quedando el sobre mi, metió sus manos debajo del BabyDoll hasta llegar a mis senos, empezó a lamerlos sobre la tela, mis pezones estaban duros de excitación, una de las manos de Edward bajo a mi sexo, yo ya no podía conmigo, moví mi mano al pantalón de Edward para poder por fin admirar su perfecto cuerpo, mientras Edward no soltaba mis senos, mi mano empezó a meterse en su pantalón sintiendo por primera vez su pene que estaba muy duro, Edward metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mi y no pude reprimir un grito, al parecer mi grito despertó a mis padres porque se escucharon ruidos de su habitación y al parecer eso hizo reaccionar a Edward que se metió debajo de mi cama y yo como pude logre hacerme la dormida ante cualquiera de mis padres que entrara, escuche como se cerraba la puerta y Edward salio muy arreglado con su ropa para mi gusto.

-Bueno, ¿donde habíamos quedado? -dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por el cuello de Edward y me pegaba mas a el.

-Bells amor, creo que llegamos muy lejos hoy y de no ser por tus padres no habría podido detenerme hasta el final -decía sin mirarme y retirando delicadamente mis manos de su cuello.- mejor esperemos un poco mas y..

-MAS? MAS? SABES CUANTO TIEMPO TENEMOS JUNTOS? MAS DE 2 AÑOS! POR FIN LOGRO QUE BAJES LA GUARDIA CON TU ESTUPIDO AUTOCONTROL Y ME DICES QUE TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR MAS! LARGO DE AQUÍ EDWARD CULLEN. -Estaba muy alterada, sabia que Edward lo hacia por mi, por mi seguridad, pero estaba mas que harta de que siempre me dejara con las hormonas a mil por su estupida idea de que podía hacerme daño, Edward salio de mi cuarto, cerré con fuerza la ventana y me fui a poner algo mas cómodo para dormir.

Estatus Plan A: Fallido.

Estaba furiosa cuando desperté, era aun temprano, tenia tiempo de arreglarme para ir al instituto, al bajar Charlie iba saliendo, dijo que tenia una emergencia en la estación y mi mama dormía hasta mas tarde así que me prepare algo ligero y lo lleve a mi cuarto, me metí a bañar y cuando me pare frente al espejo observe unas pequeñas marcas en mis senos, producto de la casi noche que pase con Edward, y volví a estallar en rabia

Plan B

Fase 1 "Ropa"

Busque "la maleta roja" donde tenia ropa que usaba antes de llegar a Forks, me iba a congelar pero conseguiría vengarme de Edward, mi celular sonó, era un texto de Alice "Edward llegara en 10 min. usa una chaqueta larga sobre lo que escojas para que no lo vea hasta el instituto" sinceramente Alice era de gran ayuda, escogí una minifalda negra con adornos en rojo una blusa escotada (muy escotada) mangas largas roja y unas botas (cortesía de Alice) Rojas con dibujos en negro y blanco, gracias a Alice también tenia una chaqueta negra, que me llegaba un poco mas abajo de las botas y no dejaba ver mi vestimenta, bajaba las escaleras cuando Edward toco la puerta, le abrí pero no le hable, me monte en el volvo sin decir ni media palabra.

-Amor, ¿sigues molesta conmigo? -me pregunto con una mirada "made in Alice", pero esta vez no iba a ceder, ignore su pregunta y mire por la ventana.

Llegamos al instituto y abrí mi puerta antes de que Edward pudiera hacerlo y me dirigía hacia donde estaba Alice para saludarla.

-Bella que chaqueta tan linda, ¿me la prestas? hace algo de frío -Jasper y Edward la miraron extrañados pero yo si había captado la indirecta.

-Claro Alice -desanude el lazo y el único botón que tenia, debí traer una cámara, la cara de Edward cuando vio lo que había debajo de la chaqueta fue aun mejor que la de anoche- aquí tienes Alice, te la puedes quedar el resto del día -dije mientras se la pasaba conteniendo la carcajada por la cara de Edward y de todos los presentes, ya que, hasta Jasper se sorprendió mucho.

-Bells, muñeca pero que hermosa andas hoy -dijo Mike intentando sonar seductor, cosa que me provoco unas nauseas horribles.

Fase 2 "Los Celos"

-Aww gracia Mikie -dije cariñosamente pasando levemente mi mano por su cara (nota mental meterla en alcohol a la primera oportunidad)- tu también te ves muy guapo hoy -mentí sin quitar mi sonrisa, aunque no tenia porque quitarla pues se notaba que Edward moría de los celos.

-Puedo acompañarte hasta tu clase si así lo deseas Bells- me ofreció su mano y estaba por agarrarla cuando Edward tomo mi mano y le dijo a Mike.

-Newton te recuerdo que Bella es MI NOVIA y por lo tanto solo YO la puedo acompañar -Edward estaba Furioso, y Mike como un completo cobarde se alejo.

-Y yo te recuerdo Cullen que fuiste TU quien desprecio anoche a "TU NOVIA" semidesnuda por quien sabe que motivos, así que ahora te aguantas que sean otros los que me hagan sentir DE-SE-A-DA.

Estatus Plan B: Exitoso

Si, debí traer una cámara, Edward no podía creer lo que había escuchado, y su cara era impagable, seguí caminando hacia el instituto y Alice se unió a mí pues ese día mi primera clase era con ella.

-Bells debiste ver la cara de Edward, según Jasper estaba muerto de celos, estuviste genial ni yo hubiera podido hacer semejante cosa - Alice parecía encantada con mi plan de seducir a Edward.

-Alice, calma si?, esto solo acaba de empezar, no voy a descansar hasta que Edward solito entre a mi cama con segundas intenciones- Alice estaba que daba brincos de felicidad.

-Ah Bells recuerda que hoy vamos a ir a Seatles a comprar unas cosas, por cierto ¿Cuando volvemos a visitar a Allie?

-En unos 15 días más o menos es el siguiente permiso Alice, y esta bien, vamos a comprar, necesito ropa si quiero ganar esta guerra contra el autocontrol de Edward.

-así se habla Bells.

Las clases pasaron sin mayores problemas, Edward había desaparecido del instituto y los chicos no dejaban de mirarme y decirme cosas, unas lindas y otras no tanto, cuando me dirigía al estacionamiento no vi el volvo de Edward pero si el Porsche de Alice, donde ella ya me esperaba.

-Tranquila, Edward esta bien, solo un poco desconcertado por tu actitud de esta mañana.

-¿Segura Alice?

-Si tranquila, ahora vámonos que tenemos cosas que comprar.

Pov Edward.

-Newton te recuerdo que Bella es MI NOVIA y por lo tanto solo YO la puedo acompañar -Estaba Furioso, y con ganas de matar al tarado de Mike que del susto salio corriendo.

-Y yo te recuerdo Cullen que fuiste TU quien desprecio anoche a "TU NOVIA" semidesnuda por quien sabe que motivos, así que ahora te aguantas que sean otros los que me hagan sentir DE-SE-A-DA.

Eso ultimo que dijo Bells me dejo tieso de la impresión, es cierto que anoche me fui sin terminar lo que había empezado, pero es por su bien.

-Hermano yo que tu mejor busco una forma de complacerla, antes de que alguno de estos babosos lo haga, puedo sentir el deseo en todos los chicos y la envidia de las chicas.

-Ni que lo digas, yo veo lo que piensan y en casi todas las mentes esta Bella en menos ropa que la que tiene ahorita.- En realidad habían cosas muy sucias en esas mentes.

-Y ¿que esperas? ¿Una invitación formal? complácela, soportaste su sangre, podrás controlarte también con su cuerpo.-Lo que decía Jasper era cierto, había logrado contenerme ante su sangre, tal vez si podría intentarlo y no lastimarla.

-Tienes razón Jazz, voy a complacer a mi Bells, o al menos lo voy a intentar.

-Es la decisión mas acertada hermano, bueno yo voy a clases.

-Si, sabes dile a Alice que por favor se lleve a Bella de compras mientras yo preparo una sorpresa para ella.

-Claro, nos vemos.- había tomado una decisión, si Bella quería que lo intentáramos pues entonces lo intentaríamos, arranque mi volvo hacia Port Angeles, necesitaba comprar unas cosas, de escenario podría usar nuestro prado.

Llegue a la Bella Italia, el restaurante favorito de Bella, pedí algo de comida y un vino, y luego a una joyería donde compre un colgante, un diamante en forma de lagrima, adornado por hilos de plata, a Bella no le iba a gustar el precio pero después de hoy creo que no seria difícil convencerla, me dirigí a la casa por lo que me faltaba, una mesa plegable, 2 sillas, mantel y una sabana. En el prado acomode todo la mesa las sillas, puse el mantel y la comida sobre el, guarde la sabana en un bolso y lo coloque tras unos árboles, ya solo faltaba mi Bella, le envíe un texto.

"Perdón por lo de anoche, espero que después de tus compras con Alice accedas a venir a nuestro prado, tengo algo para ti, te amo. Edward"

Al instante me respondió

"Esta bien, Alice me llevara después que terminemos las compras. Bella"

Bien ahora solo tenia que esperar y mentalizarme un poco, y terminar de arreglar unos detalles de la cena y de lo otro también.

Pov Bella

En el centro comercial mi móvil empezó a sonar, era un texto de Edward:

"Perdón por lo de anoche, espero que después de tus compras con Alice accedas a venir a nuestro prado, tengo algo para ti, te amo. Edward"

Bien esto me ayudara, unas compras mas, Alice me arregla y luego me lleva.

"Esta bien, Alice me llevara después que terminemos las compras. Bella"

-Alice..

-Tranquila Bells yo te arreglo y te llevo al prado con Edward.

-U.U a veces olvido que puedes ver todo lo que pasa antes de que suceda, por cierto ¿que es eso que me tiene Edward?

-Es una sorpresa, pero te voy a dar una idea, ven vamos a una tienda y lo comprenderás.

Alice literalmente me arrastro dos pisos arriba viendo de un lado a otro, hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un pasillo de pura lencería, desde la mas sencilla hasta la mas extravagante, había varias tiendas, Alice me llevo a la "principal" como le llamo ella, Victoria's Secret, entramos y había gran variedad, en colores, modelos, telas, y ocasiones.

-Un momento Alice, no entiendo ¿porque vinimos aquí si tu...? -mi cerebro había hecho Clik- esto quiere decir que, ¿Edward quiere hacerlo conmigo?

-EXACTO! Pero no diré mas nada.

-Dios no puedo creer que por fin decidiera el solo hacerlo, vamos Alice tenemos que encontrar algo realmente bueno para esta tarde - esta vez fui yo quien arrastro a Alice a la tienda.

3 Hora después..

-Listo Alice ya tengo todo, ahora te toca arreglarme y llevarme al prado- Estaba acelerada, quería ir YA a ver a Edward.

-Si, si, cálmate, si hubiera sabido que para que compraras conmigo necesitabas sexo con Edward hace rato lo hubiera convencido de eso.-me decía Alice divertida mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa con muchas bolsas de distintas tiendas (sobre todo de lencería).

Llegamos a mi casa y Alice me maquillo, algo sencillo y el cabello en una bonita coleta con rizos, escogí (bueno Alice escogió) una blusa azul cielo con un generoso escote y una falda blanca, salimos y en 5 minutos ya estaba en la entrada del prado, Alice se fue y yo me adentre para buscar a Edward. Ahí estaba el, sentado en una silla con una mesa llena de comida, y como todo un caballero se levanto para llevarme hasta mi silla, sonreí y el me hizo señas para que comiera, había comida italiana (mi favorita) cuando termine Edward hablo.

-quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche, fui algo rudo, pero me preocupo mucho por ti Bells.- estaba arrepentido, se notaba en sus ojos.-por eso te pedí que vinieras y prepare esta comida, para pedirte perdón.

-Tranquilo amor, yo entiendo, no lo comparto, pero entiendo tu preocupación- me levante de la silla y me senté en su regazo, pase mis manos por su cuello y lo bese- te perdono, pero anoche dejaste algo sin terminar.- y lo volvía besar.

-Oh si casi lo olvido, dame un segundo.- me hizo levantarme y antes de poder parpadear la mesa y las sillas habían desaparecido y en su lugar había una sabana muy bonita, de repente Edward apareció detrás de mi abrazándome por la cintura y hablándome muy cerca del oído.- te traje aquí también por eso mi Bells, para terminar lo de anoche.

Mis hormonas se dispararon, me voltee para besarlo con desespero, mi cuerpo ardía, Edward recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos sin dejar de besarme, pase mis piernas por su cintura y el me cargo agarrandome por las nalgas, tocándome sin reparo alguno, en un movimiento rápido de Edward termine yo sobre él en la sabana, subió sus manos por debajo de mi falda tocando mis piernas y nalgas, una de sus manos se metió debajo de mi blusa acariciando mis senos, en menos de un segundo Edward se encontraba sobre mi, podía sentir su pene contra mi vientre, mi cuerpo no podía mas, sin miramiento alguno rompí los primero botones de su sweter y al parecer la tela se rompía con facilidad porque termine de romperlo sin mayor esfuerzo, Edward se quito los restos del sweter y quito mi blusa para empezar a lamer mis senos, se detuvo un instante viéndome fijamente.

-¿Que pasa? no vas a detenerte ahora ¿o si?

-No, no es eso.- paso sus dedo por uno de mis senos suavemente.- ya viste esto?.- al principio no entendí su pregunta pero luego recordé las marcas que tenia en los senos.

-Si, si los vi, y también disfrute cuando lo hacías, así que sigue o me voy a levantar, recoger mis cosas y largarme a otro país.

Edward sonrió ante mis palabras y continuo tocando y lamiendo mis senos, me quito la falda con una lentitud tortuosa, y paso uno de sus dedos por el pequeño triangulo de tela que cubría mi sexo, a su dedo le siguió su lengua y yo no podía mas, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, lo mire suplicante y al parecer entendió, al instante Edward estaba completamente desnudo frente a mi, si cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que era guapo, ahora me doy cuenta que mas que eso este hombre supera la perfección, se posiciono en mi entrada con sumo cuidado, se empezó a introducir en mi y aunque no era virgen, me dolió un poco, sin embargo no dije nada porque sabia que si lo decía Edward pararía y yo me encontraba en un paraíso del que no quería salir, empezó lento y fue aumentando el ritmo, cuando estábamos cerca del clímax no pude mas que decirle cuanto lo amaba.

-eso fue...increíble -tenia la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

-si, fue increíble y maravilloso, no entiendo porque antes te lo negaba tanto- decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-bueno espero que ahora no me lo niegues -dije sensualmente mientras mi mano se aventuraba mas abajo de su cintura, si lo tenia que admitir, la intimidad con Edward seria mi perdición de ahora en adelante.

Ya era tarde así que me vestí y cuando voltee Edward estaba completamente vestido.

-Ehm Edward, que yo no había roto tu sweter? -pregunte extrañada.

-si cariño pero si no lo notaste el sweter que DESGARRASTE era negro y este es azul oscuro - me explico haciendo énfasis en el "desgarraste" cosa que logro sacarme un gran sonrojo- jajajaja eso es lo que me encanta de ti -dijo mientras me abrazaba- tu sonrojo a pesar de todo - termino de decir mientras me besaba.

Edward me dejo un poco antes de mi casa donde estaba el Porsche de Alice, me despedí con un apasionado beso y salí corriendo al Porsche.

-así que todo fue un éxito -la duende tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Fue MARAVILLOSO -mi sonrisa era aun mayor que la de ella. - todo fue tan dulce, romántico y excitante jajajaja.

-jajajaja me imagino, a fin de cuentas esta seria tu primera vez, no? -lo que decía Alice era cierto, ya que la violación no se podía considerar como tal una primera vez.

-Pues si, y ahora llévame a mi casa que necesito dormir -Alice empezó a reírse y condujo lo que faltaba para llegar a mi casa, entre las 2 bajamos las bolsas aunque sabia que Alice podía sola, insistí en llevar algunas.

Cuando entramos mis padres estaban dormidos en el sillón frente al televisor mi madre abrazada a mi padre, cuanto admiraba su amor, papa acepto la magia de mi mama y el tener que estar lejos de mi varios años, así quería que fuera el amor entre Edward y yo, para siempre, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que Alice ya había subido todas las bolsas y se había marchado, busque unas cobijas y arrope a mis padre, subiendo silenciosamente hasta mi cuarto, me cambie sin prestar mayor atención a lo que me ponía y me acosté en mi cama, al instante sentí unos fríos brazos abrazarme por la cintura, estaba acostumbrada a eso por lo que no me asuste ni nada, solo voltee y quede de frente a mi perfecto novio vampiro, me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas que el tiene y empezó a tararear mi nana y me quede Feliz y profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Prometo subir el próximo capitulo en unas horas, ya lo llevo a la mitad, perdón la demora T.T<p> 


	8. Familia PoV Edward

Capitulo 6 Familia. Pov Edward

Llegue a la ventana de mi ángel y la vi cambiándose, estaba cansada y yo era el motivo! eso me alegraba pero también me daba algo de vergüenza, seguro ya estaría rojo si pudiera, mi ángel no se percato de mi presencia y se acostó, de inmediato me acosté con ella abrazándola por la cintura, ella se volteo hacia mi con una gran sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y pude escuchar como su corazón se acelero un poco, sin embargo se veía lo cansada que estaba, empecé a tararear su nana y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida.

Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo en mis brazos, no pude evitar pasar mis dedos por su rostro recordando lo que habíamos hecho en nuestro prado, esa ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, no se por que me había negado tanto antes, todos tenían razón al decir que nuestra relación no era la mas convencional y por eso no tenia que preocuparme tanto.

Con cuidado me separe de Bella y me acerque a una estantería que tiene en frente de la cama, había un libro morado con un dragón negro, me recordó el libro rojo que vi en Azhorta, lo abrí al azar y vi muchos dibujos, por lo infantil de los trazos pude deducir que eran dibujos hechos por Allie, me fui a la primera hoja y encontré unas hermosas letras moradas que decía "Dibujos de Allie". Allie mi otro pequeño ángel, la había visto una sola vez y se encargo de que fuera memorable, además me ilusionaba mucho la idea de que cuando yo me casara con Bella, Allie se convertiría en mi hija también, no puedo explicar lo que sentí al imaginar a Allie llamándome "papá" sinceramente Bella había traído luz a mi existencia, y ahora me daba la posibilidad de tener mi propia familia, seguí observando los dibujos de Allie hasta que una hoja suelta salio del libro, la recogí y cuando la abrí, pude ver el dibujo de un hombre con ojos amarillos y el cabello dorado, tenia una fecha reciente y abajo decía "papi ed" la letra obviamente era de Allie, puedo jurar que de haber podido, estaría llorando, cuando mire bien la fecha me di cuenta que era de unos días antes de que Bells nos contara sobre su pasado. Según me comento Bella, ella le había hablado de nosotros a Allie e incluso le llevo una foto de todos nosotros, por eso nos reconoció cuando la fuimos a visitar, por eso el dibujo se parecía tanto a mi, seguí pasando las hojas del libro y encontré dibujos de Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett incluso de Rosalie y Jasper, todas decían abajo "Familia", Allie nos consideraba su familia, eso era algo que seguro le alegraría a todos en casa. Deje el libro en su sitio y guarde en mi chaqueta mi dibujo, ya estaba amaneciendo por lo que me volví a acomodar en la cama junto a mi Bells.

No espere mucho para que empezara a removerse y abriera sus hermosos ojos chocolate algo adormilados aún, me saludo con un efusivo beso y salio a bañarse y cambiarse, yo debía regresar a mi casa para cambiarme y buscar mi volvo para venir a buscarla para el instituto, pensé por un momento llevar los dibujos para que los demás los vieran, pero supuse que Bells notaria la ausencia del libro de su hija.

Cuando llegue a casa pude "ver" que Alice si había compartido mi emoción por los dibujos, ella aun recordaba su dibujo, Jasper no entendía "hermano ¿porque esta tan feliz?" me pregunto Jasper mentalmente, al parecer Alice no le había dicho nada a nadie "Ella en verdad nos quiere, no lo puedo creer" pensaba Alice maravillada.

-Yo tampoco lo pude creer cuando lo vi -Le dije mientras sonreía y Jasper nos miraba aun sin entender nada.

-A ver lector de mentes, nosotros nos estamos perdiendo lo interesante, ¿que les pasa a ustedes dos? - Pregunto Emmett bajando las escaleras con Ross, Esme y Carlisle salieron del estudio del último, al parecer todos tenían la misma curiosidad de Emm.

-Ella nos quiere como su familia -Dije yo aun sonriendo

-Esa tonta humana no sabe a lo que esta renunciando, no se por que les emociona tanto que Bella ...-Empezó a decir Ross.

-No Ross, no me refiero a Bella sino a Allie!-interrumpí, mire hacia mi madre- Ella nos dibujo a todos, como si fuéramos su familia!- Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Alto Eddy! apenas ayer vimos a Allie y en ningún momento ella dibujo nada- pregunto Emmett algo confundido.

-Bella le ha mostrado fotos de todos nosotros, para solo tener 4 años, dibuja bastante bien! miren- exclame mostrando el dibujo que había sacado de la casa de Bells. "Unos dibujos y se emocionan" a pesar de sus pensamientos sabia que Rosalie quería saber si a ella también la habían dibujado- Ross a ti también te dibujo, y creo que contigo se esmero mas que con los demás -pude notar el cambio en su semblante, de uno indiferente a uno de curiosidad y alegría.

-En serio? -ahora incluso empezaba a sonreír.

-Claro que si, Allie es un angelito y te robara el corazón si le das la oportunidad.

-No creo que Bella me deje acercarme a su hija después de como la he tratado. - al parecer Rosalie estaba arrepentida sinceramente de su forma de ser con Bella.

-Bella no es así Ross y Edward tiene razón, Allie es un sol- Por primera vez escucho a Emmett tan maduro.

Sonreí a Ross y subí a cambiarme para ir por Bella. Cuando llegue por ella me saludo con un gran beso y nos fuimos al instituto.

-¿Te gusto el dibujo?-Soltó Bella de repente.

-A que te refieres Bells?- no iba a admitir que había revisado sus cosas

-A los que hizo Allie, veo el libro todas las mañanas cuando no estas y note que faltaba tu dibujo, no soy tan tonta Ed- dijo riendo.

-Perdón amor - dije arrepentido- no era mi intención revisar tus cosas, es solo que ese libro me dio curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, de igual forma pensaba mostrarles los dibujos.

-Entonces ¿no estas molesta?.

-Claro que no amor, es mas aquí traigo el libro para que los demás puedan verlos también.

Llegamos al instituto y extrañamente todos mis hermanos estaban ahí, obvio, de seguro Alice les dijo que Bella llevaría los dibujos.

-Y bien Eddy, ¿por que la enana quería que los esperáramos?-Pregunto Emmett obviamente aburrido de esperarnos.

-No me digas enana! vamos Bells muestra, muestra!-Alice estaba emocionadísima y mi Bells estaba divertida con la situación.

-Aquí están Alice-dijo Bella pasándole el libro a Alice- cuídalo que Edward y yo tenemos clases.

-Claro que lo voy a cuidar Bella! Gracias, pero antes de que te vallas a clase, Rosalie tiene algo que decirte, verdad Ross. -Pude ver como Alice presionaba a Ross con la mirada.

-Yo, bueno Bella yo quería disculparme por como me he comportado contigo, no he sido muy justa y quería saber si yo... podía conocer a tu hija también- De seguro Rosalie estaría roja si fuera humana, Bella aun estaba procesando la información- bueno si tu no quieres yo lo puedo entender y...

-Allie se pondrá muy feliz de saber que la vas a visitar -interrumpió mi ángel a Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.-Bueno mejor nos vamos, tenemos clase, hasta luego.


End file.
